


What A Girl Wants

by Sandbirde



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandbirde/pseuds/Sandbirde
Summary: Jaehee wakes up after the Christmas event with a fuzzy memory and some unresolved feelings.
Relationships: Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	What A Girl Wants

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Love Messenger zine, which you can download for free here: https://gumroad.com/l/trMbVt  
> The formatting of the texts and chatroom messages has been changed to suit Ao3. I hope it isn't too confusing ^^;

**Jaehee Kang:** Perhaps…I've developed feelings over you

without knowing.

The office was aglow with the light of mid-morning. Jaehee pushed disheveled, fluffy hair off of her forehead. Her formal Christmas dress stuck to her skin in odd places. She suspected the collar had indented its lacy pattern into her chest. Sighing, she glanced out the window over the cityscape with all its intricate moving parts, starkly different in the sunlight.

Sleeping sitting up was almost second nature, by now, but she hadn't _ever_ slept this late. She'd also had every intention of getting up, going home, changing and sleeping - but it seemed she had taken too long to move, and slipped back into unconsciousness. It was a strange feeling, as if her whole world were askew.

This feeling was not helped by the words displayed boldly on her phone screen - words of her own fingers' betrayal.

Slightly lightheaded, she stretched, addressing each and every cramped muscle as she adjusted herself. She looked back at the screen. The words were still there, unmistakeable. She then stood, twisting her back and reaching to her feet until her body felt more agreeable. She still needed a shower and change of clothing, but overall, she felt no worse for wear. She looked at the screen a third time.

Well, except for that.

She contemplated her current position for a moment. She was certain she had already fallen behind on the day's duties, but she couldn't get anything done like this. She quietly forgave herself and headed for a cup of coffee from the office break room, _completely accidentally_ forgetting her phone on the desk.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

As she sipped from a steaming mug, her foot tapped anxiously, clacking on the tile. She was already regretting leaving her phone behind; a minute of downtime always turned into an hour or more of catching up. She knew better than this. Still, she just couldn't bear to look at her phone right now. It was so immature of her, but she just needed her coffee and then she could be a grownup again.

...A grownup? An _adult_ , is what she meant. Goodness, she must have really needed caffeine. Her brain felt so foggy and disoriented. She hadn't felt this way since pulling all-nighter after all-nighter in college. She'd learned to manage her time much more efficiently since then, with years of meticulous trial and error. Last night had been quite out of the ordinary, though, so she supposed it made sense that such symptoms would return. It was likely temporary.

She stared at her cup, returning her thoughts to her work. Would it be worthwhile to go home and clean up? She had standards to uphold, of course, but to what extent should said standards interrupt her work? She'd already delayed things an, quite frankly, obnoxious amount. She couldn't even remember what time it was; she'd been too distracted to process the numbers on her phone's clock.

No, best to just go about her day, keep out of hallways as much as possible and hope everyone would forgive her this one mishap. Company loyalty, clean record, something like that. All would be well.

Having made her decision, she tilted her mug firmly upon her lips, only to be met with air. Tilting it back down, she found it nearly empty. She immediately examined herself and the surrounding area, but found no spills. Had she drunk all that already? She wasn't even paying attention. That was far too quick. Now she'd have a headache. Damn it, Jaehee.

She sighed, rinsing the mug and setting it in the sink. _Okay. Get it together. You know this job like the back of your hand. Nothing else matters. Just get it done._

She nodded to herself, then spun around and strode out of the break room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The work day was unexpectedly normal, for about three hours. People certainly noticed her unusual appearance, but they were polite as always. One thing Jaehee appreciated about this company was that the staff always prioritized work. No awkward water cooler conversations, no comments on each others' personal lives, no money pools for birthday cakes. Most people liked to socialize at the office, Jaehee knew. For her, though, while she enjoyed human interaction in general, work was much easier for her when she could compartmentalize. Today, especially, she was glad everyone else in the building seemed to feel the same.

It was quite a shock, then, when she went to text a colleague about some reports that were on the verge of being late (which meant they already were, as far as she was concerned) only to find messages from the one person that relentlessly put work first.

**> I hear that you are awake and performing your duties,**

**Assistant Kang. I am glad to know this, but surprised**

**you have not yet visited my office. Please do so at once.**

This message was strange for two reasons. The first was that Jumin did not explicitly state a reason for summoning her (though, in his more idealistic moods, this wasn't entirely out of character). The second was that he was, well... _glad_. The entire message, which might have been standard, if not especially cordial, from anyone else, was outright warm coming from Jumin.

Jumin Han did not do "warm".

That all being said, Jaehee wasn't one to overthink, and it was indeed odd that she hadn't been up to check in with him yet. Typically, it was the first thing she'd do, and then she'd be popping in and out throughout the day. She'd told herself there was no need right now, that she had plenty of tasks to finish up before touching base. This was true. Another truth was that, despite everything, she was probably the most embarrassed she'd been in her entire life. The idea of talking to Jumin while looking like this, after sleeping practically half the morning away, wasn't terribly appealing.

There was no point procrastinating any longer, though.

She sighed, about to close her texts and head upstairs, when she noticed something. Texts...to Hana? She knew there were messages (she refused to read all of them until she was home), but texts as well? She could see the most recent text from the preview screen:

 **>** **Would you please give me the chance to give back now?**

She bit her lip, debating whether to assess the damage before her meeting with Jumin. After a moment, she turned her screen off, shoving her phone in her pocket and marching toward the nearest stairwell. Best not to get distracted.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Assistant Kang."

Jumin sat behind his desk as always; he was clean, pressed, and an expression of unyielding focus rested upon his face. Jaehee, standing in front of the desk, was more keenly aware of her state, by contrast. She gripped her skirt, cringing at the material. This dress definitely was not meant to be worn for so long.

"Good morning, Mr. Han."

Jumin closed the binder of papers he'd been leafing through. "I see your morning has been less than optimal."

Straight to the point, in the way only Jumin Han could cut. Jaehee stiffened in posture. "Yes, sir. I overslept this morning, and rather than waste more time running home to change, chose to get right to work."

Jumin tented his hands, looking every part the contemplative businessman. "Of course. You have a lot on your plate, as always. Why worry about superficial things such as appearance when there are so many more important matters at hand?"

"Exactly, sir." Jaehee let out a quiet noise of relief. "I'm glad you understand my logic."

"I do. Perhaps too well."

Cryptic and confusing, in the way that only Jumin Han could convey.

"May I ask what you mean by that, sir?"

"I rather hoped you would." Jumin sipped from a mug that Jaehee hadn't noticed until now. He had gotten his own coffee? Someone else had gotten it, maybe, but who would he have asked? Why did this suddenly feel like the Twilight Zone?

Jumin set his mug down and spoke with what Jaehee might mistake for softness, if she didn't know him better. It felt fuzzy and uncomfortable in her ears, and only left her more disoriented.

"You've been working with me for a significant amount of time, Jaehee, considering, if nothing else, our ages. Would you agree?"

Jaehee furrowed her brow. "Well, yes, sir. I suppose I would."

"Right. You've created a reputation for yourself among my staff as having an extremely high work ethic, as well as excellent time management and prioritizing skills. You are also, generally speaking, good at what you do, in terms of completing assigned tasks efficiently and accurately. Would you agree with that?"

Jaehee blushed. Nothing was as normal today, after all, and her usual compartments were falling to pieces. She could not hide how utterly baffled she was. "I…" She swallowed. Was there a correct answer here? It felt arrogant to just say yes. This felt like a test, but Jumin didn't _do_ tests. Then again, Jumin didn't do any of this. This was _nerve wracking_. What was he getting at?

She chose her words with great care and precision, forcing her rapidly drying mouth to function. "I...would trust that it is honest and constructive feedback, and take it as such. So, in a way, yes, I would agree."

Jumin nodded, seemingly satisfied. Jaehee mentally groaned. She never thought she'd say this, even to herself, but she just wanted to be left alone and get back to work. Couldn't Jumin send her on one of his five hundred questionably significant errands like usual? She felt imbalanced, as if the heel of her shoe had snapped off.

He sipped from his mug again, his face once more appearing contemplative. Setting it down, he remained silent for a moment or two. Jaehee hovered, unable to release the nervous energy building in her tense muscles. When he spoke, her hands shook.

"Miss Kang, I do not typically care for bringing personal matters into the workplace. Emergencies, deaths in the family, certainly, these things should be accommodated. Any other occurrences, emotions, et cetera, should be left at the door with one's coat. That is my philosophy, and so far, it has not failed me."

Jaehee blinked. This sounded more like the Jumin she knew, but "personal matters"? To what could he possibly be referring? "Yes, sir. I know this, and I agree with it."

"That is one of the reasons you are my assistant, Miss Kang. However, there is something I need to address if we are to work together moving forward."

Jaehee swore she heard the thuds and snaps of twisting metal and cracking wood as her heart plummeted through each floor of the building, smashing into the concrete far below. Her face and extremities tingled, as if her heart had taken all her blood with it, and it was only a matter of time before -

"Miss Kang? Please listen. I assure you what I am about to mention is not so catastrophic as whatever scenario you are constructing in your head."

Jumin's statement shocked her out of her anxiety spiral in such a way she couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes she forgot how well they had come to know each other. She forced herself to breathe deeply and steadily, focusing on his mug until the feelings subsided enough to allow her to rejoin the conversation. Jumin waited patiently.

After she had calmed down, she spoke evenly, though still uncertain. "Yes, Mr. Han. I'm here."

"Thank you. So the personal matter I am referring to would be the message you sent in the chatroom last night."

Now she was even _more_ confused, although she kept control of her emotions. "I apologize, sir. I need you to be more specific."

Jumin quirked an eyebrow. "I'll spare you having it read aloud, but it regarded your feelings about your workload last night."

Jaehee searched her memory. She'd been so distracted by everything regarding Hana. What else might she have said? She genuinely couldn't remember any -

 **Jaehee Kang:** For the first time, I feel that it's very unfair for me to work on a day like this.

The words rang in her ears as they rattled their way back into conscious thought. Jumin never paid any mind to her ranting about work in the chatroom, though. Well, not that she _ranted_ so much as making sly comments that she knew he'd skip over in favor of whatever plans he had brewing for her to execute.

"I don't take issue with you venting your issues in the chatroom," Jumin said, as if he'd read her mind. "It is outside of the office and normal work hours, as well as being private and extremely secure. It does not in any way reflect badly on yourself or the company."

Her hands grasped her skirt, this time appreciating the heavier material, as it made her feel grounded. "I should hope not, Mr. Han."

"The problem, here, is that I fear I have been reading these messages incorrectly."

Jaehee's eyebrows pressed inward again. So he _had_ been reading them. This conversation had been such a roller coaster, and it wasn't promising to calm down anytime soon.

"You see, Assistant Kang, I always saw these messages as, simply put, a woman expressing her frustrations among friends." Jumin held up his hand, gesturing steps with individual fingers. "You wake up, you come in, do your work without mistake or complaint, you go home, you vent in a safe space among people who will support your emotional needs, and…" He waved his hand. "You sleep. Rinse and repeat, as they say.

"However, after reading your message last night, I have come to realize my error. I have ignored and glossed over everything you've said about work in the chatroom, out of what I presumed to be courtesy, but I now understand two things I did not before."

He folded his hands together, placing them in front of his mouth with a serious expression Jaehee had only seen once or twice in her entire career at C&R. Yet his eyes were almost... _warm._

_Jumin Han does not do warmth._

Jumin took a deep breath before speaking again. "The first is that, on some level, you are clearly deeply frustrated and unsatisfied with your job here. I dare say you even feel this way toward your life in general, seeing as so much of it is given to this company and I."

Jaehee was floored. She knew, logically, that she was still standing, but she felt as if she'd fallen out of the window. Jumin wasn't done, though.

"The second is that you are a smart, considerate, socially adept woman. I knew this before, but I did not put two and two together. That is, when you say these things, there are only two possibilities for their intention. Either you feel safe saying them because you believe I do not notice them, or you want me to see them. Of course, it could be a little of both."

She should have known. God, she should have known. Her eyes watered. He was always working, always coming up with new projects, but he wasn't blind. He'd been paying attention. He'd known. He just hadn't…

Her heart ached with a pain to which she could not put a name. Her voice was wet and strained as it escaped her throat.

"I apologize, sir. I should have handled things more maturely than this. Communication about a problem should be direct and -"

"Jaehee."

 _Jaehee_.

He called her by her first name. She was standing in his office, at work, and he was sitting there in his suit and tie, and he called her by her first name. Not even a "Miss" to pretend at formality. It was as if he were speaking to a friend.

_Warm._

Was he? Was that really...all this was?

Despite her apologies, some part of her wanted to be angry. It was so deeply frustrating, that he could choose to ignore her all this time, to pile more and more work on top of her until she was just under her breaking point, crying quietly in her office late at night, and yet… Looking into his eyes, there was something desperate in them, something vulnerable, and she knew he cared. She knew that he wanted to do what was right. She quietly forgave his ignorance, as she had done so many times, and breathed.

His face was a disarmingly blatant display of what foreign territory this was for him. He spoke steadily, looking down at his desk as if he'd written notes upon the wood. "Jaehee, I have something of urgent importance for you to do. It is an unusual order, but please, as soon as I have explained the details, attend to it at once."

Jaehee wiped her eyes and shook her shoulders. "Yes, Mr. -" She paused, considering for a moment. "Yes, Jumin."

He did not look up. "I need you to go home."

Jaehee blinked. "To - to go home, sir?"

"Yes. This has nothing to do with your job status or anything else as serious. Please let me explain."

"Of course, sir."

"I need you to go home. Then, you must take your current outfit off. Do not wash it. Simply put it with your other dirty laundry for later. Then -"

"Sir?!" Jaehee's blush had returned, deeper this time.

Jumin barreled on. "Then, please take a shower, as long as you would like. Change into whatever you feel is best for your comfort and relaxation. This next step is the most important, Assistant Kang. Are you listening?"

He had slipped back into business mode, if only for a moment. Jaehee found herself smiling. "Yes, Mr. Han."

"Good. Here is the final, most essential step." Jumin looked up at her with what she could only call determination. "Take the day off. Do anything you want. It is Friday, so consider this a long weekend. I will not contact you for cat sitting or any other errands. Your work will be delegated appropriately. You are not to contact me or anyone else here until Monday, bar usage of the chatroom, which is allowed as normal. For this weekend, you are free."

Jaehee's blush had spread to her ears, and she thought the rushing blood must have affected her hearing. She stood stock still, staring at Jumin wide-eyed. Then she whispered.

"Sir?"

Jumin stared back. "When you return, I will have the first draft of a new contract written up. I realize now is not the typical time of year for contract renewals, but I believe a renegotiation of terms is in order, one more favorable to you. However, that will easily wait until Monday." His tone grew softer. Jaehee hadn't heard this softness from him...ever, perhaps. "Please don't worry."

Jaehee stood, absorbing the words he had spoken. She was quiet as her head spun, swirling the words until the letters fell apart, until only a single word remained: _free_ . Her time, her weekend, truly _free_.

It struck her, then, that, though he did not have the words, this was Jumin's way of saying sorry.

Then she burst out crying.

It took both herself and Jumin by surprise, and the next two minutes were a flurry of Jaehee's apologies and Jumin's frantic search for tissues. Eventually, Jaehee's eyes were dried, her breathing calmed, and she clutched a used tissue in her hand as if it held the secrets of the universe. Her nose was stuffy, and her voice was nasally as a result. She cringed a little as she spoke.

"Jumin. I don't know what to say."

He looked at her, this time with his eyebrows furrowed. "Then don't say anything. Leave, and do not return until 8 am Monday."

Jaehee smiled, feeling the dried tears cracking on her cheeks. "Fair enough."

She walked toward the door with purpose in her stride, but as she opened it, she couldn't help but look back at Jumin, who had sat back down in his usual spot. When he noticed her looking, he smiled.

Jaehee wasn't sure Jumin had ever smiled at her so genuinely.

Then he spoke.

"Oh, one last thing, before you go."

Jaehee stiffened slightly, but before the thoughts of _was it too good to be true_ could even cross her mind, he spoke again.

"Tell Hana hello for me."

Jumin's smile changed. On anyone else, Jaehee would call it mischievous.

She narrowed her eyes. Perhaps it _was_ a hint of mischief. Perhaps he was _implying_ something.

Jaehee turned around and walked out of the office, letting the door swing shut behind her.

Perhaps she didn't care.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Approximately an hour and a half later, she had followed Jumin's instructions to a T. That accursed dress was tossed carelessly into a hamper. She had taken a luxuriously long shower ( _twenty minutes!_ ), taking care to wash every inch of her body from head to toe. She was wearing fuzzy pajamas ( _at noon!!)_ , and her clean skin and relaxed muscles welcomed the cozy texture. After her checklist was completed, she even made herself a warm drink. It was not tea or coffee - she had no desire to ingest more caffeine when it wasn't necessary. No, she had made herself something much more comfortable, something suited to an afternoon at home: a steaming mug of hot cocoa.

With all of this done, she sat on the couch, sighing heavily. The exhale made her feel as if she were sinking into the cushions, never to return (though she maintained some form of posture, so as not to spill the cocoa). After sipping periodically for about fifteen minutes, eyes closed in bliss, she already felt better than she had in years. She didn't need to slot her personal time into someone else's schedule, for - wow, was it the first time in her life? She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so independent.

As she finished off her cocoa, she eyed her phone. When she left the office, she had, after some hesitation, turned it off. It was dark, quiet; it almost looked naked, in a way, lying on her coffee table like that. It seemed so small, so powerless.

_Powerless._

That was why she felt so odd, looking at it. Her phone practically controlled every aspect of her life. It was her backup alarm in case her clock failed or the power went out; it was her primary communication with Jumin and all her coworkers; she spent her free time talking in the chatroom or scrolling through social media. Even when she, rarely, had time for a more involved activity, such as cooking, her phone was her source of all the information she needed. She hardly tore her eyes from that screen for more than ten minutes at a time.

Now it was gone. What was she to do with that?

There was something else, though - one little thought nibbling at the back of her mind and distracting her from the sight of her phone. It was scandalous, but anything was possible today. She half thought she could fly, if she were inclined to take a leap of faith out the window. This was not the thought, however. The thought was a question. That is, she had yet to decide if she dared do something she hadn't even thought of in years, something she would _never_ do under normal circumstances:

_Take. A. Nap._

Even spelling out the words in her mind felt dirty, as though she were cheating at a card game with friends. Still, she was meant to rest, wasn't she? This was her day, as were the next two. She had strict orders to do what she wanted. Was a nap what she wanted? Did she want to sleep?

It occurred to her that she hadn't thought of what she wished in a long while.

That thought alone made her tired enough to sleep, and so, almost automatically, she went into her bedroom, closed the door, laid down on her bed, and slept.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jaehee awoke, it was still light out. Even when she wanted nothing more than to sleep, she typically couldn't do it for long. She turned to her alarm clock. 3:00 p.m. She'd slept for about 90 minutes, give or take.

She gradually shifted into a sitting position, blinking sleep from her eyes. She noted that she felt extremely calm, almost serene. She also felt rested, if a bit fatigued, which was nothing short of incredible. She smiled, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. What she would have given, in that moment, to stay like this - if not forever, then at least another day.

She glanced at her phone.

Well, she glanced at where her phone should be. Presently, it was still on the coffee table in her living room. She sat for a moment, staring at the wall across from her bed. She did not need to check it, but...she would, at least, like to know what her friends were up to. She could read through the chatroom as many times as she liked today, so she may as well do it. She could even participate in a conversation for more than a minute or two. What a delightful concept.

She yawned, stretching her arms and back. Then she swung her legs over the side of the bed, sliding her feet into her slippers. She shuffled to the living room at a playful, leisurely pace, deliberately scooting her feet along the floor as if she were too lazy to even lift them. When she reached the table, she retrieved her phone, holding the power button down until it buzzed to life.

She set it down again, wandering into the kitchen. She'd skipped lunch to fulfill Jumin's orders and take her nap, and her stomach had its own opinions about the irregular mealtime. She started rustling through cabinets, debating what to eat, when she remembered something. She had never come home last night. Therefore, the lunch she packed for today was still in the fridge, simple and convenient. She opened the fridge to dig it out.

A clattering noise rang out from the living room, startling Jaehee out of her quest for food. She skittered back to the living room to find her phone had vibrated itself off the table onto the hardwood floor, and was still dancing toward the couch. She laughed, walking over and picking it up. She'd been gone for all of three and a half hours, and her phone was already practically exploding. She really did take on a superhuman amount of responsibility, didn't she?

Jaehee slipped it into her pocket (she only ever got pajamas with pockets), waiting for it to settle down before reading through everything. In the meantime, she returned to the fridge, pulling out her lunchbox and setting it on the counter. After opening the lid, she saw that none of the components needed to be warmed, and so took the box and a spoon out to the living room, plopping onto the couch to eat. As she scarfed it down (she was hungrier than she'd realized), her phone finally grew quiet. She finished up her lunch, returning the box to the kitchen to later be washed.

Then she sat on the couch once more, pulling out her phone.

As she scrolled through the texts, they were about what she expected - many coworkers asking where she was or what she was doing, then apologizing and wishing her a nice weekend and good health. Jumin must have put out a memo, or something along those lines. She appreciated not needing to explain herself to nearly one hundred people individually.

Jaehee went to work clearing notifications; she knew better than to try and thank all these people through text. She would do her rounds on Monday as she worked. She simply didn't like having unread notifications on her phone. At one point, though, she paused, her finger suspended over the checkbox.

There was a new text from Hana.

Jaehee nibbled her lip. Hana was the person she most wanted to talk to at the moment - and also least. She closed the app, opting instead to look into the chatroom first. Despite her self care, she still needed to collect herself after such an irregular 43-ish hours. She'd hardly given any thought to the situation, after all.

The chatroom had its usual ebb and flow. Everyone had at least somewhat consistent schedules, so conversation would spike around the same times each day. Jaehee had missed the 3 pm window, but it gave her time to catch up on things. She scrolled through quickly, skimming the conversations. Every now and then, she'd catch a bit of melodrama from Yoosung or a quip from Seven and shake her head, smiling despite herself.

She saw messages from Jumin and slowed down, reading what he'd said since she left. He didn't mention her until Zen asked directly, and his answers were straightforward.

 **Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang is taking a long weekend.

 **ZEN:** Eh?! She's taking a break? An actual break?

 **ZEN:** I don't believe this. What's actually going on?

 **Jumin Han:** I am not lying to you. She worked a

very long night, and was clearly in no state

to continue this morning.

 **Jumin Han:** I have instructed her to return home and

leave delegation of her duties to me.

 **Jumin Han:** She is not to respond to any messages or calls,

except from you all, if she would like.

 **ZEN:** This is too crazy!

 **Jumin Han:** Message her directly if you don't believe me. I am busy.

 **ZEN:** I will!

**\- ZEN has left the chatroom -**

Jaehee smiled. Zen worried about her too much. It was sweet, but she sometimes wished he'd look at things a little more rationally.

She continued reading.

**Yoosung** ★ **:** Oh, wow

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Jaehee gets the weekend all to herself! Hooray!

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Jumin is finally being nice to her ^^

 **Jumin Han:** I have never intentionally been unkind to Assistant Kang.

 **Jumin Han:** She does her work as detailed in her contract.

 **Jumin Han:** That being said, she has been under

unsustainable amounts of stress. I

realize this now.

 **Jumin Han:** So, this is her chance to recuperate.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Well, I hope it isn't just a one time thing…

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Jaehee deserves lots of breaks! People need free time to live!

 **Jumin Han:** I understand you to be a particularly passionate advocate for free time, Yoosung.

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Hey...I take care of my responsibilities too T^T

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** Anyways, what I do doesn't matter!

 **Yoosung** ★ **:** The point is, Jaehee is a powerhouse!!

 **Jumin Han:** I am well aware of the amount and quality of Assistant Kang's work.

 **Jumin Han:** That is why this is happening.

 **Jumin Han:** There will be some changes. It is up

to her whether she would like to

talk about those changes.

 **Jumin Han:** I need to get back to work. Good day, all.

**\- Jumin Han has left the chatroom. -**

Yoosung cared deeply, too. Jaehee admitted she had a tendency to see him as a bit childish. He was flighty, dramatic, and addicted to that silly game, but he was also energetic, passionate, and smarter than he gave himself credit for. He also had a big heart, and the type of energy where just standing near him would cheer you up a little. She appreciated that. Overall, he was a good friend to have.

**707:** Wow…

 **707:** Slave driver Jumin Han finally puts away the whip!!

 **707:** Wahoo!!!!!!!

Then there was Seven.

She never quite knew how to feel about Seven.

**707:** Hooray, hooray! A blessed day!

 **707:** Songs of angels ring down from the heavens!

 **707:** They are singing Jaehee's name!

Admittedly, he did sometimes make her laugh. Now was one of those times.

She couldn't deny that he cared, either. He just had some very oddball ways of showing it.

She skimmed the rest of his ridiculous tangent, finally seeing the one person that hadn't yet commented (other than V, but he was nowhere to be found unless something urgent was to be discussed).

**Hana Kang:** Seven, you are ridiculous as always.

That one made Jaehee laugh out loud. Hana was so blunt sometimes, in ways Jaehee never dared to be. Well, maybe it was more than Jaehee tended to be subtle and sardonic, whereas Hana was very straightforward and said what she felt without much fuss. Either way, Jaehee found it very charming, somehow.

She scrolled a little further, past more of Seven being silly and Hana having absolutely no tolerance for it. Then she saw it.

**Hana Kang:** I'm glad Jaehee has the weekend off! I'll have to message her soon.

 **Hana Kang:** I hope she's been enjoying her afternoon so far.

Oh, boy. She knew this was going to happen eventually.

Rather than sit around being nervous about Hana eventually messaging her, Jaehee decided to check the texts she'd sent last night. She realized she'd neglected to look at her own chat messages, and swore at herself. She was _not_ about to go back in and search for them. Granted, everyone seemed to be going about life as normal, save for being concerned about her. Still, she already didn't like all this attention on her, and she thought she might very well keel over if she were subjected to everyone's commentary on the things she'd said to Hana. _Leave well enough alone._

She opened her texts again to see two new messages, both being from Zen. She tapped his name.

**> Jaehee! Are you okay? Please get back to me as soon as possible.**

**> Sorry to bother you if you really are relaxing. I just don't trust that Jumin guy…**

Jaehee shook her head. Zen's suspicion was, to an extent, understandable, but he always went several steps too far. She started typing.

I am fine, Zen. I am at my apartment. <

**> Jaehee!!**

**> I'm glad you're okay ;;**

You are being overly dramatic again. <

I appreciate the concern, but I have had a <

very nice afternoon.

Jumin is telling the truth. <

**> Well, I didn't know! I was just worried.**

**> I'm glad you finally have a chance to relax.**

**> He always works you to the bone. It's**

**so hard to watch.**

It is not as if he chains me to the wall <

against my will.

And, as he said, there will be changes. <

We are renegotiating the terms of my <

contract on Monday.

Until then, I have strict instructions to "do what <

I want."

Please do not worry so much anymore. <

**> Ah! I'm so glad to hear that ^^**

**> I'll let you be now. I just wanted to know that**

**you are safe.**

**> Have a good evening, Jaehee!**

Thank you, Zen. I hope you do as well. <

Well, at least he was settled down now. As she backed out of the text screen, a notification popped up -

**Hana**

Hi, Jaehee! I hope you're doing well today. I'd really like to catch u…

Oh, goodness. Jaehee still hadn't thought of what to say. She hadn't even read her own texts yet. Swallowing, she tapped the notification.

**> Hi Jaehee! I hope you're doing well today. I'd**

**really like to catch up with you, but if you're**

**taking some alone time, that's okay! Just let me**

**know when you're available to chat ^^**

Hana's typing style was so cute. Not in an aggravating, overwrought way, where it was clearly deliberate. This was just the way she texted, and Jaehee found it sort of precious. Before she could reply, though, she needed context.

She scrolled up slightly to see the messages.

Thank you so much for being the anecdote to my <

lonely and exhausting life, Hana.

I'd like to give back as much as you've given me… <

Would you please give me the chance to give back now? <

Well. That was pretty unquestionably...emotional.

Also, _anecdote_? Really, Jaehee? Even when exhausted, she never made such silly typos. She hoped Hana understood what she meant.

Oh, right. Hana. Hana reading those messages. Jaehee being so...something. Something vulnerable and raw that she didn't know how to process, and it was all laid bare to Hana.

Lovely.

Jaehee sighed, and set about responding.

Hello, Hana. I am available to talk whenever you wish. <

I've been wanting to catch up with you as well. <

**> Oh, good!**

**> How are you feeling today? I hope you aren't sick.**

No, I am physically well. I simply had a rough morning, <

and Jumin thought it best for me to take a break

for a little while.

**> Ah, I see. That's good. Everyone needs to relax once**

**in a while.**

**> Did you sleep well?**

Jaehee winced. They were already getting into it. Great.

I did not get much sleep last night. I did take a <

short nap earlier, and that helped.

**> Naps are lovely ^^**

They are. I have not taken a real nap in many years. <

I have only taken power naps in between tasks. <

**> Well, I'm glad you did get some sleep, one way or another.**

**> Why didn't you sleep last night, if I may ask?**

Jaehee breathed deeply, blowing out a long, heavy steam of air.

After I |

She sat staring at the words for a minute, chewing her lip. Best to get straight to the point, right? No reason to delay things any longer.

After I sent those messages, I meant to go home <

and change, and sleep in my own bed.

This did not happen. <

I fell asleep in my chair again, and woke up <

late for work.

**> Oh no! I'm sorry to hear that.**

**> So that is why Jumin has given you a break?**

Partially, yes. <

He also said that, generally speaking, <

I have been overloaded with stress, and I

think he blames himself for that.

I'd be lying if I said it wasn't partially true. <

It is...refreshing for him to take some <

responsibility for my current state.

**> I'm sure it is.**

They both went quiet for a moment. Jaehee half-wished Hana would just bring up the messages already, to get it over with. The other half wished none of this had happened. After a minute or so, Jaehee saw the typing indicator and held her breath.

**> I'm not sure how much you remember of last night.**

**> I know you were very tired.**

There it was. Was it possible for Jaehee to still get out of this, perhaps by saying she remembered nothing at all? Maybe, but it didn't matter. That would be a level of deception with which she could not ever be comfortable. No, it was time.

I remember enough, I believe. <

I did not read all of my chat messages, <

specifically, but I have an idea.

**> I see.**

**> Well, I wanted to ask you something.**

Certainly. <

Jaehee set her phone down momentarily, placing her head in her hands. Gosh. Was she even prepared for a question? Did she have _any_ answers? Why had she said "certainly" and not, say, "No, I am not prepared to have this conversation right now"? What was she doing?

When Jaehee picked up her phone again, Hana typed for long enough to make Jaehee distinctly uncomfortable. She shifted her legs, suddenly unable to sit still.

**> Did you mean what you said, when you**

**told me that perhaps you had developed**

**feelings over me without knowing?**

The shoe had dropped. A trite saying like that could not accurately convey every last cell in her body knotting itself into one giant mass of anxiety, but it was accurate nevertheless. 

She didn't know what she meant, to be perfectly honest. Now that she finally had a moment to reflect on what had happened, all she could say was that it had been a long night. She did love Hana, on some level. Hana was kind, smart, levelheaded, and pretty to boot. She was simply a lovely girl. Jaehee certainly appreciated her company...and the hot chocolate. That had warmed her heart in a way she hadn't felt in a long while.

It wasn't that Jaehee hadn't had feelings like that before, towards men and women alike. It was more that it was too soon to tell. She'd only known Hana a little while, and she never did anything without being as certain as possible that it was what she wanted to do, or what would be best. So she couldn't really say _no, I was mistaken_ , but she couldn't say _yes, I do have certain feelings towards you_ either.

Hana was probably just as nervous as she was, though, waiting for a reply.

She supposed all she could do to explain herself was...her best.

I did mean what I said at the time that I said it. <

At this moment, after some reflection, I must <

admit I am uncertain.

What you have done for me, and who you are <

as a person...It makes me feel things that I

am accustomed to labelling as romantic.

However, I also need to acknowledge that I have not <

known you for very long, and perhaps the same

feelings that I perceived as romantic then are

merely happiness at a wonderful new friend.

Simply put, you are a lovely person, and I hope to <

get to know you better. Otherwise, it is too soon to tell.

I hope this answer is satisfactory. I am sure things will <

clear up with time.

Jaehee set her phone down again, practicing her breathing. In, one, two, three, hold, one, two, three, four, five, out, one, two, three. She wasn't sure she was counting correctly, but it helped nonetheless. She had no idea how Hana might respond. There were so many possibilities. Would she be relieved? Would she be disappointed? Would she be angry? There was no going back now.

It was about twenty minutes before Hana typed again. When Jaehee saw the indicator, she jumped an inch or so off the couch, then scooted back, embarrassed. Now she would know.

**> I completely understand, Jaehee.**

**> Last night was very hectic, and it sounds like**

**this morning wasn't much better.**

**> I don't need a direct answer right now. That**

**was definitely satisfactory.**

Jaehee let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Thank goodness. Hana wasn't upset at all. These things were always so simple with her. She was so genuine. The indicator popped up again, and she stared at the screen.

**> I do want to say that I have somewhat the**

**same confusion regarding you.**

Jaehee's blood slammed into her ears like a tidal wave. She...what? She had...she...no. Hana…

**the same confusion regarding you.**

That was exactly what she had said. There was no room for misinterpretation. It was comforting, and...something else Jaehee couldn't place that was making her blush so deeply it spread to her neck. She was no longer calm, as she had been just a moment before. She typed with shaking fingers.

Do you really? I had no idea. <

**> Yes, I do.**

**> I wasn't sure at first, as I've never had these**

**feelings towards women.**

**> It was...honestly sort of scary.**

**> You seem wonderful, but it was all so new, and**

**when you said that last night, I didn't know what**

**to do with myself.**

**> So it's reassuring to hear that, in truth, you're**

**just as uncertain.**

Tears pricked at Jaehee's eyes again. All the emotions that she'd pent up were overflowing today, and this was no exception. It was relieving, and frightening, and elating. She felt like she was somehow becoming herself, for the first time in her life.

And Hana was coming along with her.

Well, as we become better friends, we'll find <

our answers along the way, right?

I look forward to spending more time with you <

and seeing what happens.

**> Me too! I actually wanted to ask you**

**something about that.**

What is it? <

**> Would you like to have a meal together**

**sometime this weekend?**

Jaehee grinned like a schoolgirl. In this case, she knew exactly what she wanted.

I would like nothing more. <


End file.
